THE FLIGHT TO PARIS
by kyahnie
Summary: completely Delena - a story where elena is a model in a fashion company and is about to become a famous action actress with co model Damon Salvatore! is there a love story to bloom or is the ghost of the past to change this?
1. Chapter 1

AN : hey guys, I am completely sorry for having not updated, I was totally busy with all this school stuff around. Anyways, October 11th is soon coming and the vampire diaries is back again! I hope you will like this story

Disclaimer : I do not own the vampire Diaries or anything in the story's content except if stated.

ELENA'S POV

Mystic Falls, Present Day

Familiar music played as I stood in the center of an empty dark room but mysteriously I can see myself like a light bulb, I was wearing something quite unfamiliar, it was a bright blue ball gown paired with black heels well, my hair in curls and I was wearing my make up there must be an occasion, is it my birthday? Well, this isn't really as a surprise, but I felt deep in my gut that it wasn't. I sighed in frustration and wondered where the Heck am I?

"Hello? Anybody there?" I shouted

suddenly there was light and I knew the lockwood mansion is my current location but the question is, what am I doing here? Stairs appeared before me and I started to walk down, there was a man waiting for me, I'm not flattering myself at all but definitely he was waiting for me, I don't know why but he's aura seem to pull me to him. I cant see his full feature but his eyes and his body was well enough physic, as I reached the bottom, my suspicions was then answered, he was waiting for me, he stretched out his hand escorting me outside the mansion.

"who are you and what am I doing here?" I asked the beautiful man beside me

"you are to figure that on my own my dear elena" his velvety voice said.

music flowed to my ears as we started dancing. After a while I became tired and asked if it was alright for him to rest for a while. He lead me onto the corner and kissed my forehead,

"Dear elena, the moment has ended and you are definitely off to your world, I must leave."

His velvety voice caressing my name seemed like a silk cloth draped on my shoulders and his face drew closer to me. As he closed in for a kiss

I SEE YOU DRIVING ROUND TOWN WITH THE BOY I LOVE AND I'M LIKE FUCK YOU AND FUCK HIM TOO! I GUESS THE CHANGE IN MY POCKET WASN'T ENOUGH AND I'M LIKE FUCK YOU! AND FUCK HIM TOO!

My eyes opened in shock as loud music blared in my ears. How dare it wake me up!? Ugh. Why do I always wake up in the good parts? God, he was about to kiss me! And what now!?

"good dream huh?" said a voice near the window,

I peeked to see where its source was and saw that it was my brother, Jeremy,

"wake up sleepy head!" he said as he opened the curtains and almost blinded me.

"ugh! Jer! What the hell?!" I screamed at him.

"yeah, I know I know but lenna, I like waking you up like that, you seem fine. Speaking of fine, how are you coping with stefan's thingy on you?"

My phone rang into a loud FUCK YOU! AND FUCK HIM TOO! My brother and I stared at my phone it read, Stefan

"ugh speaking of the devil" I said in my sleepy morning voice.

My brother started to reach for it but I did before he had hold of it. I answer the phone and said "GO TO HELL DICK" and pressed the end button.

"well, that's elena gilbert for Stefan Salvatore" he said in a half smirk

"well Jer thanks for everything I really Do appreciate it." I smiled back

"whatever sis now get off my bed for I really need to sleep I haven't slept last night with you twisting and turning every 10 minutes."

"are you not going to school today?" I asked

"it's a SATURDAY elena. Saturday, and we don't have classes"

He laughed at me and let me out of his room. How rude.

"elena!" I heard my name from downstairs it was my aunt, aunt jenna

"yes aunt jenna?" I shouted back

"your plane leaves in 6 hours! Are you ready yet!?"

"yes! I'm perfectly ready! Why do you ask?"

"well, I just thought that you forgot somehow! With all this Stefan thingy!"

"how could I forget? Any way My world doesn't orbit on a guy!"

Then, my aunt appeared at the bottom of the stairs

"I know darling, I know." She smiled, and I smiled back

"now go shower and change. A lot of your friends would be coming here for your good byes" she said as she started to walk away.

I sighed as I went to bathroom and turned the music player on and my favorite song plays.

"WHAT DOESN'T KILL YOU MAKES YOU STRONGER STAND A LITTLE TALLER DOESN'T MEAN IM LONELY WHEN IM ALONE WHAT DOESN'T KILL YOU MAKES A FIGHTER FOOTSTEPS EVEN LIGHTER DOESN'T MEAN IM OVER CAUSE YOUR GONE" I sang with Kelly, well, that really lightened up my mood.

A few hours later my house was jam packed with all my friends

bonnie and caroline was there standing on near the door having their. I'm gonna hate you if you leave us forever look. I screamed their name as I ran towards them.

"Elena" both of them said in unison,

"bonnie, Caroline, thanks for coming, god I'm going to miss you so much"

"I wouldnt miss it for the world elena" bonnie said as she hugged me tight.

"were going to miss you too. you know me and bonnie might audition for that modelling company you are working for. the three of us together forever right?" caroline said with misty eyes.

"forever" I repeated and chuckled at her.

"elena, I know it's bad timing but seriously, tell me what happened with you and stefan?" bonnie asked and caroline eyed here warily

"it's fine caroline. let's head to my room and have girl talk. shall we?" I said.

as we reached my room all of us in a circle on my bed, I started telling them what happened.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-****** FLASHBACK*****-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

the windy crispy night blew on me, chilled as I am I went out for a walk, not knowing where I was off to, surprisingly, my feet dragged me to the woods where there was a hot spring. I sighed as memories of my parents came rushing back on me, I took all my clothes and dipped in, as I was relaxing, I heard the breaking of a branch. this sent my nerves to haywire. I mean what the fuck!? in the middle of the night someone walking around the woods? but look who's talking my subconscious said. so I thought it was just an animal so I brushed the thought aside and changed. I started walking again and my feet led me to the Salvatore boarding house.

I thought of surprising stefan while he was asleep or cathing him masturbating or something so I climbed up a tree near his room and there I saw someone sleeping. under the blanket I smiled as I jumped towards the room and pulled the blanket off. my smile changed into a frown and screamed what the fuck

"you must be elena" she smiled at me coyly like she has triumphantly done something against me, which sadly yes.

"what are you doing here?" I asked in a semi screamed voice.

"as stefan darling" she said as she stood up naked and walked towards me. brushing my hair off my face. reflexes I slapped her hand off and kicked her in the stomach.

stefan then approached shell shocked.

"elena, it's not what you think" he started,

"yeah right dick head, go rott in hell." I exclaimed and walked out of the room

~_~_~_~_~~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ END OF FLASHBACK ~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~~_~_~

"and that's pretty much what happened" I said

"I'm so sorry elena" bonnie said.

"don't worry elena, while your away that girl is trash and we dont know what awaits you in paris, a handsome man maybe?" she said as she wiggled her eyebrows and bonnie rolled her eyes at her as her smile grew wider.

"I hope so caroline." I smiled weakly at them trying to hide my tears that are dying to get out.

"we need to go lenna bye" bonnie said apologetically.

"bye caroline, bye bonnie" I said as I hugged them again

"call us when you land okay?" caroline said

"yes ma'am" I said as I saluted them and we all had fit laughters.

As time passed by people's population decreased and as I glanced the clock holy shit! Aunt jenna and Jeremy switched their attention to me, oops I must that said that out loud.

"what is it lenna?" Jeremy asked me

"I've got two hours till my plane leaves and I have one hour in going to the airport and who knows! There might be traffic and all that shit!? What am I to do?"

"well, grab your bags and lets get going! I'm going to drive you. Get me the keys on your way down"

I did as I _was told and bid aunt jena goodbye, I sat at the back seat of the car, I must've slept for when I woke up there was someone beside me. I wondered who it was I was observing her, curious, really curious, we have the same body figure skin color, but her hair is in curls. I became really curious and tapped her shoulder to face me and let the introductions begun. But as she turned to me, I came face to face with myself and words wouldn't form in my head so I mentally rammed my head with questions and only one came out._

"_Who the fuck are you?" I said completely shocked_

"_we haven't really met, I'm Katherine." She wickedly smiled at me._

_AN: sooo what do you think? Let me know! *wink* watch out for the new Chapter of_

"_THE FLIGHT TO PARIS"_


	2. chapter 2

AN : hey guys! Its been a while. a LONG WHILE I haven't really counted it. the messages on TUMBLR are so sweet thanks I haven't really edited any confessions right now because my Photoshop and other editing apps crashed, IDK why. Oh well, sincere thanks and sorry I hope you enjoy!

"_Who the fuck are you?" I said completely shocked_

"_we haven't really met, I'm Katherine." She wickedly smiled at me._

"who are you and what do you want?" I said almost in a whisper

"lenna, lenna, lenna, you are too impatient. Too bad I've got plans for you"

Then the unexpected happened, her eyes changed into bloodshot red and dark veins seem to be visible under her eyes. Yet that was nothing compared to what came next. Fangs descended from where I thought were normal teeth and she bit into my neck. A pang of pain came from where she sank it and I blacked out in no time.

"elena, wake up! Elena! Wake up! You're going to miss your flight!" Jeremy screamed at me as he shook me up

"ugh, Jeremy, what happened?" I said in a groggy voice.

"you've blacked out. And you were screaming, I thought you were practicing your lines, I was pretty impressed myself then you blacked out." He explained

After we said our goodbyes I silently walked to where I was headed thinking about who Katherine was. She was a weird Gal if you ask me her hair was in curls the oldies way and when I mean old I mean princesses of the OLD way, and her dress is not used in the modern generation except for BALL parties or Halloween parties or the party in school where we dress up as OLDIES. But most of all she is me. Or was? I don't know, jer didn't seem to see her at all maybe she was my imagination? Or can I see ghosts because I escaped death? I was so deep in thought that I bumped into someone.

"hey watch it!" said the familiar voice. He sound offended. Of course he is offended I wasn't watching where I was walking. I stared at his shoes out of embarrassment

"here, take my hand" he said it more of the order type. Pfft some men just want to be on top. I had no other choice but to accept his offer. I took his hand and stood up. But what I saw shook me to the knees. IMPOSSIBLE. The eyes that I have been seeing lately in my dreams! Is it really Him or my dreams are getting into my head? Gods he is gorgeous! Sexy messed up hair lips in a perfect arc that looks so kissable.

"I-I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was headed." I stammered as red crimson crept to my cheeks

"clearly" he said flatly. And then I knew this wasn't the guy I was dreaming of. He was so dreamy, sweet and careful not someone who acts like a big dick just because of an accident.

"how can I ever make it up to you?" I asked innocently.

"some men just want to be ON TOP" he said in a half-smirk

"ugh, If you want a bitch go to the brothels I'm not some whore who will tremble to her knees just because of your dreamy violent eyes and gorgeous face" I lied as I picked up my stuff

"you think my eyes are dreamy and violent?" he said with a hint of innocence but hell that can't fool me. I rolled my eyes at him and walked away.

"my name's Damon!" he shouted at me. And I can't help but smile.

I boarded the plane and sat peacefully on my seat. the flight came smoothly until

"hello miss dirty mouth" the familiar voice said I glanced at where the voice was from

"ugh, its you again, what do you want?" I said while rolling my eyes at him

"dont be too self centered, it just happens that my seat is right beside yours" as his words came to my ears like drums I raised my eyebrow at him to show him that I disapprove to this kind of jowk. but he just laughed at my face and seated beside me.

then I knew that this flight would be a HELL OF A RIDE

"I'm sure it would be, miss curse" he said. and I just rolled my eyes at him. how does he know my unspoken thoughts? how the hell does this creepy jerk know it? ugh! but he's so hot I can't resist him. is this fate? or is the universe really want to make me suffer?

as the plane leaves the ground my face drowns its colors and I hold on tight to my seat. ugh. I hate flying. when I looked at damon he is staring at me intently with a worried expression I can't put my finger on it why but when he opened his mouth to speak it was like just him and me on this airplane. wait. what are you thinking gilbert?! this man who wants to be in your pants is going into your head. then I realized I wasnt listening to him.

"i'm sorry? I didnt hear what you said." I said confused

"I said are you all right?" he said as he reached towards me and tucked some strays of hair behind my ear and my heart skipped a beat crap. what to do now? I put on my most straight face and gave him my most straight-polite smile

"yes, I'm fine, damon thanks"

i pulled out my bag and took a book. yeah this wonderful amazing book it's lovely. it's a book that makes me sleep. not in a bad way but it calms me down. it's called "heroes of olympus" by Rick Riordan. yeah not a really calming book for others but I've read the first PJ series and hell it was amazing. this new book just came out a few weeks ago. "THE MARK OF ATHENA" it about love, friendship, bravery, and-

"you like books?" damon interrupts my trail of thoughts with his question.

"not just like, but LOVE" I said with a half-smile

"I never got your name anyway." and this is a start of a conversation then. please please mom be with me. I dont want to faint here.

"I'm elena" said as I reached towards him for a handshake and thankfully he took it. but not for a shake. instead he pulled it towards his face and kissed my nuckles. isn't he romantic? eww. gilbert what the hell are you talking about? I pulled my hand away from his. I cant keep being like this!and he just chuckled.

"do you want something to drink?" he asks as the flight attendants started to walk on the isles.

"a coke would do. thanks."

"excuse me miss, two coke in can please" he says as he touches the flight attendant's arm and she flushes and blushes like an idiot. oh wait. just like me. she's beautiful she has this gorgeous green eyes a pretty blue headband and a fluffy ribbon tied around her neck she batted her eyelashes at him and I couldnt help but roll my eyes at her. yeah I know he's gorgeous but he's not interested in you baby. that's why he's talking to me.

as miss blue ribbon hands damon our coke their fingers touch and smiled seductively and batted her eyelashes at him. when I turned my head to damon he discarded miss blue ribbon thank gods. all his attention to me

"so elena, what are you going to do when you reach the city of LOVE?" damon asks disregarding miss blue ribbon and I smile but miss blue ribbon's disappointment is written all over her face. oh well I dont give a damn at all

" I'm here for business damon not love"

"really? not even trying to rock a world? mine maybe?"

"that would be a No damon. though that would be amazing." then it hit me. what did you just say gilbert? my subconscious yells at me like I've killed someone.

"yes I believe it would be simply amazing miss Ellena" his voice caresses my name with his beautiful tongue that nears my-my ear and-and he reaches to me putting his hand on my knees that slowly rides up inside my thigh. and I moan a bit whilst closing my eyes. double crap. this is wrong but it feels too good.

when I open my eyes I stare at his ocean blue eyes and his face comes closer to me

I want you elena" he says as I feel his nose on mine

AN: so this is it!? what do you think? boring? good? what? let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

_NA: So I thought you wouldve LOVED it if I updated earlier than friday. so I did and now. tada! here it is. I was doing this whilst I was making a project. a blog to be exact. oh well. school nowadays but enough chitchat and I hope you would like this chapter. :)) tumblr asks, reviews and facebook messaging about this fanfic has been amazing. thank you. :)) Xoxo_

_when I opened my eyes I stare at ocean blue ones and his face comes closer to me_

_"I want you elena" he says as I feel his nose on mine_

he suddenly started lightly stroking me through my skinny jeans

"you know you want me too elena" he whispered to me. there was no hiding my arousal now. I smiled as I leaned in to kiss her

"yes, I know" I hissed

we made out as he continued to rub _there_. he reached finger tips lightly caressing me. his teasing was driving me crazy. I reached for him and zipped his pants and imitated his actions earlier. and the groans that I hear from him only encourages me to be bolder. he reached around me and unhooked my bra. feeling it unlatch I immediately took control and ripped it off. he lifted my shirt up and started touching my breasts, rubbing all around and across the nipples.

"damon" I moaned a little. not bothering if anyone had noticed.

I drove unto his throbbing dick, taking it all in my mouth. I bobbed my head up and down, twisting it side to side. he grabbed my hair and started to face fuck me. I welcomed each thrust into my throat letting out a moan every time he pulled out.

"fuck elena, let go, I'm cumming" he hissed. but hell no I wont. I grabbed his arms and pinned it to his sides. with one final thrust he came and I kept sucking him until he came. he grabbed me and forced me unto his lap. he started to kiss the back of my neck and touching my inner thighs. he worked his way down to my clit and started rubbing with a slow circular motion.

my body shook with pleasure and went limp, allowing him to take control. he threw me down so I was lying across the seats, he kissed down to my neck, stopping to nibble on each nipple. He finally reached my soaking wet center and ran his tongue in between my lips and flicked it across my lips. I grabbed his hair and forced him deeper on me. I screamed as I reached oblivion. I sat up and pulled him closer towards me. tasting myself with every kiss.

about that time, miss blue ribbon walked in through. I quickly laid down with him to try and pretend that we were sleeping. she walked by and sat down in her chair which was directly in view of our seats. I let out a deep sigh, extremely disappointed we hadnt been able to go any further. I was about to sit up when i felt him rub his cock against my wet core. I glanced in the direction of miss blue ribbon but he didnt care. I was glad to continue the wettest Ive ever been. the danger of being caught aroused me even more. he entered me slowly thrusting in and out.

"god damon, aaah" his hand reached on my breast and the other went across my mouth in a plea of silence.

I could feel him getting harder and harder as he tightened his grip on my mouth. and god was I enjoying it.

" ughhh yesss, yess," I let out a louder moan but he squeezed harder. it did nothing but make my moan even louder.

I felt him getting faster, and my core rippled in delight with every thrust. when I looked at damon and he pointed up. The flight attendant was looking right at us! fuck. how embarrassing can this be? I sat up and straightened my dress as fast as I could. Damon pulled me closer to him and nibbled my earlobe fuck. this makes me think well. nothing actually. he licked inside my ear and it ran shivers through my spine. he pointed again. and miss blue ribbon was touching herself!

he reached up and rang the call button. she smiled and walked over,

"my name's kat, is there anything I can help you with?" she asked with a wicked smile.

damon reached to my inner thigh spread my legs and slowly slowly raised my skirt. as he reached his destination he put aside my panties and starting rubbing me and putting in a finger every little while. i threw my head back and pushing my self even closer to damon's chest.

and I heard something from kat like "help" but I couldnt make it out. maybe it was

"I think I can help with that" with a snicker.

AN : well that's for now! gosh. writing all that was... EXTREME! they just joined the "MILE HIGH CLUB!" I'm sorry that it's a bit short and hanging! but well, you know the circumstances that i'm in so puhlease understand! Love lotts! so!? what do you think? good? bad? what? review please~!


End file.
